Liberty Chase
by LaHotes Girl
Summary: A story about an American Transfer student...starts out as a DM/OC ends in a TN/OC...For my Lexi St James A Hogwarts Tale fans Pay close attention...please R
1. Prologue

Prologue

A/N: I know this is short but it is just a preview….Have no Title for it yet….Don't worry I haven't forgotten Lexi but I thought of this last night and had to see where it would get me...

*Flashback*

"_You're a traitor Libby!" Ron growled. _

"_How am I a traitor?" Libby ask and turned her gaze on Harry who was staring behind her._

"_He's why!" Ron bellowed and began to walk off upstairs. Libby turned to the guy behind her before going to follow Ron._

"_What did you really expect me to fall for you or Harry? Well Ron I really hate to burst you proverbial bubble, but I'm. Not. A. Gryffindor. I am. A. Slytherin. I am your friend. Nothing more. I am with Draco and if you don't like it you can go to hell!" _

_He spun on her so fast not even realizing just how close she was. It happened in an instant. She was there and then she was at the foot of the stairs in a crumpled heap._

"_Liberty!" Draco was at her side in a heartbeat scooping her up bridal style. Shooting Ron an appalled look Harry joined Draco as the Slytherin headed for the hospital wing._

_*End Flashback *_

_

* * *

_

_*Third Person POV*_

_She had left the school. Once she had been released from the hospital wing she had gone to the headmistress and withdrew from school. She Liberty Chase, Slytherin Beauty, American Pureblood transfer had left without saying a word to anyone save for McGonagall. She left the school and the wizarding world opting to return to America and live in the Muggle world. Liberty Chase had under every circumstances, disappeared. _

_A/N 2: Tell me what you think please…._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Let it be known I haven't given up on my other story…just had a brain storm and wanted to see how far I could get with it…I don't own Harry Potter only Liberty Chase and her family and friends from America…

*Draco's POV*

I guess it started the summer before seventh year. I was sitting in my room when I heard the distinct sound of someone coming in through the floo network. I turned around and saw Theo Nott step out of my fireplace.

"What's up Nott?" I asked.

"Apparently there's a transfer student coming to Hogwarts this year." Nott said.

"Oh. Well that's interesting," I said, "where's he staying?"

"Well apparently _she _is staying with my family," Nott said.

"SHE?" I asked.

"Yeah, but hey I thought I'd let you know She's swapping with Granger."

"Oh this is great." I said, "no Granger this year it'll be good."

"yeah," Nott agreed. "Okay I have to go she should be arriving anytime." he returned to the floo network and went home.

* * *

*Nott's POV*

I arrived home to find suitcases and a trunk in the foyer of my home. She had already arrived,

"Ah Theo glad to see you're back." my Father said. My mother came into the foyer with a girl wearing a blood red top with black jeans and a pair of black and red boots. Her hair was black with red tips and she had eyes that would give Draco a run for his money in strangeness.

It was like looking into her eyes and staring at a storm brewing. They were a grey/blue. Her boots gave her additional height but I would peg her barefoot at maybe 5'8. She smiled at me.

"Hey," she said with an odd accent, "I'm Liberty Chase. Libby preferably."

_Merlin she's gonna be in Gryffindor. _I thought.

"Theo." I said. I looked at my parents before leaving the room. Headed for the stairs when I heard my mothers voice.

"Theo would you help Libby to her room? She's staying in the guest room down the hall from you." She said.

"It's fine." Libby said, "I'm seventeen." I didn't see what was next only that she started following me with her luggage following her. I led her to her room

"Chase. Why does that sound familiar?" I asked her.

"Probably because there have been a few parties that our families have attended. I'm from one of the last pureblood families from America." So that explained the accent.

_Hmm a Gryffindor pureblood. This is going to be a long year. _I thought as I left her to unpack.

* * *

*Liberty's POV*

Theo left the room and I dropped onto the bed. The room was green and silver. _Probably like every other room in the house._ I thought. _This won't do._ I thought and pulled my wand out from the top of my boot. With the wave of my wand and a nonverbal spell the room went from green and silver to black and red. _That's better._ I thought stowing my wand again. It was eleven inches of rose wood with a phoenix feather in it.

I laid back on the now black and red trimmed comforter. I had read up on this school. Four houses like mine had four dorms. Here they had Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. My schools dorms had been named for the presidents, Lincoln Hall, -my dorm-, Roosevelt Hall, Washington Hall and Jefferson Hall.

But form what I read the schools and the ministry weren't that different. We had the same coming of age law and underage law. The schools were hopefully the same as much as possible. I knew I should be unpacking but I was tired. With a groan I sat up and began unpacking. I left my trunk packed as I wouldn't be here that long before school. My parents had a vault here at the London branch of Gringotts just as they have one back home. I knew I had to get the course books in a place called Diagon Alley, but that could wait.

I tucked the last of my clothes in the bureau. Robes, uniforms and dresses went into the closet. I knew from what the headmistress of this school said I was swapping with a Gryffindor named Hermione Granger. I knew I'd find out soon enough what kind of girl she's like. There was a knock on my door frame and turning around I saw Mrs. Nott.

"Oh hey. Sorry about the color change but green isn't really my color." she waved me off.

"Don't worry about it Liberty." She said as she moved to my bed, "I wanted to let you know we are having a small semi formal party to introduce you to some of the other pureblood families; The Parkinson's, Malfoy's Zambini's, Goyle's, Crabbe's, Greengrass's. Just to name a few."

"A few?" I asked in disbelief. _If that's a few I'd hate to hear a lot._ I added silently.

"I know it can seem intimidating at first." she said.

"No it's fine I should have something to wear," I said nodding towards the closet. She nodded, "When's it being held?" I asked.

"Tonight." she said heading for the door.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

My parent's and I had arrived at the Nott's residence shortly after other families had. I could see a cluster of my classmates off to the side. No sign of the new girl. I sauntered over to Nott.

"Hey Draco," Nott said.

"Drakie," Pansy all but whined and instantly clung to me. The others said hello or nodded Zambini Goyle and the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria.

"Nott where is she?" I asked. Before he could answer Mrs. Nott answered my question.

"Can I get everyone's attention." Silence fell and everyone turned to the Nott's. Theo went to join them.

"As most if not all have heard this year Hogwarts took part in a transfer program. One of the students from Hogwarts went to America for a year while an American came here. The student is staying with us and is from one of the last Pureblood families in America."

I watched as Nott went to the foot of the stairs. He held his hand out as the girl came down the stairs in a black and red dress that matched her hair and boots. She took his hand and descended the last step. He led her over to the Nott's.

_Wow, _was all I could think. She stood straight head held high yet I could see a slight tremor to her as she spoke.

"Thank you Mrs. Nott," she said.

The others and I looked at each other and all mouthed "_Gryffindor."_ Nott led her over to our group.

"Guys this is Liberty Chase." He said, "Libby, this is Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zambini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Vincent Crabbe." He pointed each of us out in turn. She nodded to each of us but remained silent.

"So is it true you swapped with Granger?" I asked. All eyes went wide as the others looked at Chase, Nott and myself.

"That's what I heard," she said.

"I wondered when I'd be able to meet the daughter or Roslyn and Dorian Chase," my fathers voice drawled behind me.

"You know her family?" I asked him.

"Only her mother and father." Lucius Malfoy said walking over to her. He held his hand out to her. She took it only briefly before letting go, "how are your parents?"

"Their fine thanks." She said. He nodded and walked off.

* * *

*Theo's POV*

_She's doing well._ I thought, _to bad she's without a doubt a Gryffindor. And why on earth is Malfoy practically drooling. Sure she looks amazing, but she's gonna be a Gryffindor. There is no doubt about that. _I was so lost in thought I didn't realize Malfoy was talking to me.

"Wait what?" I asked.

"I asked what you think of her?" he sad low enough so that only I could hear.

"I'm not the one drooling over her." I said in a blasé tone.

"So you have no interest?" he asked.

"No and if she's a Gryffindor neither should you." I said sounding casual. The party was starting to break up. The Greengrass's had left along with the Goyle's, Crabbe's, and Parkinson's. Leaving just the Malfoy's and Zambini's. The adults were in the other room talking while Liberty talked to Blaise.

"Yeah I know, but bloody hell." he said. I nodded.

"She' already seventeen," I added. We watched her for a few moments before I heard Draco pipe up.

"Dibs." Was all he said.

"And if she's a Gryffindor?" I asked.

"Good question." he said.

"Draco. let's go." Mrs. Malfoy called.

"Blaise, you too." Mr. Zambini called. Blaise and Liberty returned to Malfoy and I.

"Well see you in school Nott. Chase it was nice to meet you." Malfoy said.

"Agreed," Blaise said, "See you at school Liberty. Nott." Blaise nodded to me and walked off Draco following him. After they left my parents came up to us.

"The house elves will clean up," Father said.

"Why don't you guys go get some sleep," Mother added, "We are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Your course book list came in I expect Liberty." Libby nodded, "Good we'll go tomorrow." They headed upstairs. Libby and I followed them. When we reached my room Liberty looked at me.

"Why are your friends against this Granger girl?" she asked.

"Oh the mudblood." I paused. _Did her hair just flash red?_, "Liberty did your hair just change color?"

"What? Oh yeah. Please don't use that phrase around me. We don't believe in Prejudices in my school. I have friends that are muggle born." _Yep Definitely Gryffindor. _

"Sorry well she's an insufferable know-it-all. She's one of the Golden Trio, best friend of Harry Potter and Ron Weasely.

"You mean the Boy Who Lived?" She asked with a dark note in her voice.

"Don't you like him?" I asked.

"Never met him, but the whole Hero complex never appealed to me." She said_. _My eyes widened.

"Well that's good to know." I said. She grinned and headed for her room. She shut the door without looking back. I entered my room shut the door and dropped onto the bed.

* * *

*Liberty's POV*

I got changed from the dress and pulled on a pair of boy shorts and tank top before curling up in bed. The black and red of my hair flashed to my natural blonde. Something was keeping me from sleeping though. I laid in bed staring at the ceiling for a few hours before groaning and rolling out of bed.

I padded down stairs to the kitchen. There were about three house elves in there at the moment. As the door shut behind me one turned and looked at me.

"Oh young Miss," the house elf was female, "Is there anything Gypsy can do for you?"

"Umm…I couldn't sleep. Can I get some tea or something?" The house elf nodded and took off to get the tea as I took a seat at the breakfast bar. I had only been sitting there for a few minutes when the door opened. I looked up and saw Theo staring at me, "Want a camera?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"American saying. Sorry," I said.

"No it's okay I just thought you'd be asleep. Guess I'm obviously not the only who couldn't sleep." He hopped onto the stool beside her, "Cute pajamas," he added.

"Here young Miss," Gypsy returned with my tea, "Oh you master what can Gypsy get you?"

"The usual please Gypsy." he said. She nodded and bustled off to do so.

* * *

*Theo's POV*

_Well shit. _I thought. Now I regretted not calling dibs when I had the chance. She was sipping her tea from the smell it must have been chamomile or something like that. Gypsy returned with a cup of hot cocoa and set it in front of me.

"Hot cocoa?" Liberty asked

"Please don't tell a soul," I said.

"Your secrets safe with me," she said. It was then I noticed there was something different of her, "Libby there's something different about you." I said. Her head whipped towards me and that's when it hit me, "Since when are you blond?" I asked.

"It's my natural hair color," she said, "I'm a metamorphmagus." she said, "I can change my appearance at will."

"That's wicked," I said. We bantered for a while as we drank our respective sleep aids. As fatigue finally set in Liberty fell asleep in the kitchen. I attempted to wake her but the tea had done the trick. I scooped her up and carried her back upstairs. I laid her in bed covered her up and left the room. I crawled into my bed and was asleep in minutes, a vision of grey/blue eyes and blond hair flashing through his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Any ideas yet guys…well here's a hint… this is basically the prequel to Lexi St. James….I own Nothing with the exception of Liberty. Anyway onto chapter two.

*Liberty's POV*

Diagon Alley was amazing we had taken the floo network to the Leaking Cauldron and then had gone through what seemed a usual routine for the British wizards. As I watched the brick walls moved aside I was staring into a world so much similar to what we had back home, but yet so different. We stopped at Gringotts first. The Nott's went to their vault as I was taken to mine.

After that we began the shopping. Getting books, Theo got refitted with robes. I could feel him staring at me. Seemingly confused about something.

"Libby." He said.

"Yes." I started to respond when I head a couple familiar voices.

"Yo Nott! Hey Chase!" Zambini and Malfoy were heading our way. We halted and waited. When the guys caught up to us Malfoy slung his arm around my shoulder.

"So how was your first night?" he asked.

"Fine," I answered trying to shrug him off, no avail. Zambini stared at Malfoy while I could see Theo seething. I grabbed Malfoy by the wrist and removed his arm. Zambini laughed and Theo grinned smugly.

"Come on," Mrs. Nott called. We headed off meeting up with the Zambini's and Malfoy's periodically throughout the day. I dropped back to Theo's side as we followed his parents.

"What was with the seething look you shot at Malfoy back there?"

"Oh you saw that?" he said.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

"What the hell." I said to Zambini, "doesn't she know I could have any girl in school?"

"Um no," he said, "she doesn't know the you at school. She doesn't know your rep. And I don't think she's interested."

"How can she not be interested? I'm Draco Malfoy." I said exasperated.

"Well at least you know your name." he said chuckling. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Didn't ask for the sarcasm," I growled.

"Sorry but seriously maybe she's not interested." Zambini said.

* * *

*Theo's POV*

"Oh you saw that?" I asked.

"Yes I saw it." Libby said.

"Well see it's just…well Malfoy has a rep at school he's…what would you call them in America?" I asked

"A lady's man?" She responded.

"Yeah that. I just don't want you getting hurt." I couldn't believe I just said that.

"And if he's not my type?" She asked

"Isn't he?" I asked afraid, yes afraid of her answer.

"Well kinda, but I've always been a glutton for punishment." She said and something in me fell.

"Oh." I said and picked up the pace. I didn't realize she wasn't following till Mother turned around.

"Is there a reason you left Libby to her own vices?" she asked me.

"The Slytherin in me." I said walking off. We didn't see Libby again till it was time to go. She had all her books and supplies along with an animal carrier. She sat in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for us.

"Libby what's that?" Mother asked.

"Oh I hope you don't mind." She pulled a short haired black cat with green eyes out of the carrier, "I couldn't leave her there."

"She's cute." Mother said, "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know yet," Libby said.

"Can we go home?" I asked impatient.

"Yes," Mother said. Libby grabbed her stuff and headed for the fireplace without looking at me.

"Nott manor." She said dropping the floo powder at her feet and disappeared.

* * *

*Liberty's POV*

I stumbled out of the fireplace and dusted off. Collected my stuff and headed upstairs before the others arrived. I slipped into my room set the cat carrier on the bed and began to load my trunk. There was a knock on my door.

"Libby can I come in?" Theo asked.

"Your house," I said as he opened the door.

"Look I'm sorry about this afternoon but how can Malfoy be your type?" He asked.

"Like I said I'm a glutton for punishment." I said.

"Look can we be civil you will be living here for the year after all." He said.

"No only on holiday's," I said, "but fine."

"So what are you going to name that thing?" he asked nodding toward the cat.

"As I told your Mother I don't know yet." I said. He leaned down and looked at the animal. All black with jade green eyes.

"How about Jade. For her eyes," he offered.

"I need to figure out her personality," I said curtly, "only then can I name her accordingly." He nodded and left the room.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

The next time I saw her was on the train to Hogwarts. Pansy and the Greengrass sisters were livid that Nott had brought her to our compartment, but hell she was amazing. She definitely wouldn't be put in Slytherin, no way she could be in our house.

She sat with Nott Zambini and I. Parkinson and the Greengrass's were whispering to each. I had a funny feeling they were talking about Chase. Chase was quiet, listening to the conversation between Nott and Zambini. I slipped my arm over her shoulder and got a look of pure loathing from Pansy and Astoria.

She rested her head on my shoulder. Her black and red hair was now a platinum blond. That confused me as I was sure it had been red and black. Looking over to Zambini and Nott I could see Nott giving me a dirty look but I ignored it.

Her breathing had settled telling me she had fallen asleep. I figured the best bet was to let her stay that way. I join Zambini and Nott in their conversation trying to gage what house Libby would be in.

"Look," I drawled, "it's no use trying to figure it out. We'll just have to wait." The compartment went silent as we made our way into Hosgmeade. I woke Libby up and she spelled her stuff to follow her, "Must be good to be able to do that," I said she laughed. She walked along side of me with Nott on her other side and Zambini in the back. I saw a flash of messy dark hair and a head of bright red, "Potter and Weasley," I said as they came into view. "Don't know bout all of you but they look lost without Granger there to help them.

"Sod off Malfoy," Potter growled.

"Now now Potter you really don't want to give Grangers replacement a bad impression do you?" this caught Potters attention. He looked at Libby.

"Sorry," he said, "I'm-"

"I know who you are. I may be American but we do have news." she said so curtly I couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

*Liberty's POV*

What did the 'Boy-Who-Lived' think I lived under a rock all my life? I rolled my eyes and followed Theo to a carriage. Watching the others I saw they were moving on their own. _Odd._ Was all I could think. We climbed into the carriage Theo grabbing my hand and assisted. Once Blaise was in and the door was shut we were off. I looked out the window and watched as the school started coming into view. "Damn" I breathed. The guys chuckled.

"What is your's like Libby?" Baise asked.

"Smaller in comparison. Looks like a normal boarding school rather then a castle." I responded. We got out of the carriage with our stuff and headed for the school. As I stepped into the great hall I saw a witch walking swiftly over to me.

"Miss Chase, please follow me." She said and led me into the great hall. She led me to the staff table and brought a chair for me. I sat down as the other students came in. People were looking at me oddly. And I stared coldly back. The first years came in shortly after and were sorted into the four houses.

"Now before we start our feast I have news. Some of you may know but I'm sure not all of you do that this year Hermione Granger took up an exchange student program. She is in America at present while the transfer sits here waiting to figure out which house she goes into. Miss Chase." I stood and walked over to Headmistress McGonagall, who placed the sorting hat on me.

"Okay well I can see where a few people assume you should go, however I have a better place for you." There was a pause before "SLYTHERIN!" I padded over to the Slytherin table shooting a smirk at the Gryffindor table that was worthy of Malfoy himself.

* * *

*Third person POV*

Draco and Theo looked at each other, "She's in Slytherin?"

"Didn't see that coming." Theo said.

"Everything about her screamed Gryffindor." Draco said. Liberty slid onto the bench beside Theo.

"Now that all that is taken care of let's eat." McGonagall said. The food appeared on the tables. Conversation was passed but Libby kept silent just taking in her surroundings. After dinner She followed Nott to the Slytherin common room.

"So I guess you'll be staying with Pansy and the others," Theo told her.

"What?" Pansy shrieked. She glared at Libby before heading up stairs. Libby looked at Draco and Theo.

"Night guys." She said following the girls upstairs.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: This is probably gonna be a bad chapter I don't know though…please note I'm bringing smoking into the picture in this chapter you hate it you hate it if not okay…Sorry this chapter has taken so long…been dealing with writers block, work and celebrating my 21st**** birthday….**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter though if I did then hell that would mean I wouldn't get so much horrid writers block…**

* * *

*Third Person POV*

Liberty was still laying in bed when she heard some whispered words floating over to her.

"Thinks she belongs here…. American for Merlin's sake… She won't fit in….Won't last." Liberty rolled out of bed and faced Pansy.

"Do you have a problem Parkinson?" She said with a sneer coming up to the girl till they were almost nose to nose.

"Yes _Chase _I do." Parkinson put an emphasis on Liberty's last name.

"And that would be?" Liberty asked getting impatient. Pansy just turned on her heel and headed for the common room, "Oh get back here and answer me you little shallow selfish twit," Liberty followed the girl to the common room.

"Drakie is MINE" Pansy said in a half whine.

"You jealous twit have you stopped to think that even if I had a thing for Malfoy I would want to date let alone sleep with anyone? I just got here you moronic bimbo." Pansy's jaw dropped, "and for your information you idiot, as I have just started school here and don't know anyone dear _Drakie _and Nott are just helping me out. I'll get lost in this monstrosity you people call a school!" she turned and headed for the door leading out of the common room.

She heard a couple deep voices laughing as Malfoy and Nott caught up with her and flanked her. She sighed, "Hey guys." she said

"What was that all about?" Malfoy asked.

"Tell your jealous bimbo of a girlfriend not to bother me for the remainder of the year. I don't have time to deal with her school girl bullshit drama." she growled moving ahead of them. Nott glared at Malfoy.

"Can't you control that girl?" he hissed before walking up to Liberty. They headed down to the great hall for breakfast Parkinson and Greengrass came down soon after. This time Liberty was flanked by Blaise and Theo. She wasn't looking at Malfoy or the two girls. She was pushing food around on her plate.

There was a _whoosh _of wings and the students looked up to find the owls streaming in one landed in front of her confusing her. She looked up at Headmistress McGonagall who smiled at her. Tearing into the brown paper she saw what she had been lacking since before she came to London. A carton of her preferred cigarettes sat in front of her. The people nearest her looked at her quizzically as she slid her finger along the edge pulling out a pack. The rest she stored in her bag.

She dug through a pocket in the front of her bags for a moment before sliding something out into her hand. She pushed back from her chair as her blond hair automatically went to black with red tips as she headed for the entryway. She passed Potter and Weasley as she packed down the cigarettes on her way outside. She cast a smirk their way before she disappeared through the doors.

* * *

*Theo's POV*

"Okay well that just pushed any thoughts of Chase being missorted out of my head," I said as I watched her sweep from the great hall. I saw Potter and Weasel stare at her in disbelief as she openly started packing the cigarettes. I finished eating and debated following her out. Blaise leaned over to me as I had my internal debate.

"You going to go after her mate?" Blaise asked jolting me from said debate.

"What?" I asked.

"You've been staring at that door to about five minutes now," Blaise said, "Go talk to her."

"Actually I think-" I wasn't able finish as Malfoy stood.

"I'll go." he said and walked off.

"Bloody hell," I muttered.

"You had a chance mate but at this point I think it's moot." Blaise said to me. I grumbled and collected my stuff before heading out to my first class.

* * *

*Draco's POV*

I found Libby outside a ways from school a cloud of smoke rising from her rose bud lips. She looked over as I made my way toward her.

"What is it Malfoy?" she asked sharply.

"Nothing much, but we do have class." I said

"Is the great Malfoy telling me not to skip class?" she asked.

"Well this is your first day." I said, "and I'm not that great."

"It's called sarcasm" she murmured taking a final drag from the cigarette before tapping it with her wand causing it to disappear, "Come on" she said heading for the building.

We got into school and headed for the first class. Potions with the Gryffindors. I took my seat with Zabini and Pansy as Libby looked around. The only open seat was Grangers. With a sigh Liberty sat down. Potter and Weasley looked at her as if she sprouted another head.

* * *

*Liberty's POV*

I could feel their eyes on me as I sat down. It was unnerving but I had no choice. If only Madz could have been here with me. My best friend back home. She's as mad as the Mad Hatter sometimes. She would have helped me break the ice here. Finally the gazes got to me.

"What?" I snapped. It was the Boy-Who-Lived that answered.

"Why aren't you sitting with them?" Potter asked.

"Because if you haven't noticed it's full." I responded. He nodded as Weasley spoke up.

"But you are one of them." He said.

"Wow really I never would have guessed that this Slytherin badge on my robes meant I wasn't a Gryffindor." I said. The sentence thick with sarcasm.

"But you're sitting in 'Mione's seat. You're a Pureblood she's a Mu-" I cut him off right there.

"She's suppose to be your friend. Don't you ever let me hear you use that word. I may be a Pureblood but like I told Nott I have friends that are Muggle-born." I turned away from them after that as the teacher came in.

* * *

*Theo's POV*

Lunch was a quiet event Libby didn't eat much before leaving, Malfoy was kind of drooling as she left. I had to admit so was I. Her hips had a way of swaying as she walked. She hadn't even been in Hogwarts a week and already heads turned as she left a room.

My eyes followed her discretely while Malfoy's head turned to follow her. I tried not to laugh as I saw this. A sharp elbow to my ribs jolted me back to reality. Slowly I looked over at Zabini.

"Potter and Weasley are even watching her." he murmured. I looked over and sure enough jaws dropped far enough you would have sworn they would hit the table Weasley and Potter were just about drooling as she sashayed from the Great Hall.

"She's out of their league." I said with a chuckle. The bells rang out and in one fluid motion we all stood and headed for our next classes.

The Slytherins had DADA next with Gryffindors. Again. Libby had gotten to an empty seat when the Gryffindors started arriving. I slid into the seat next to her.

"Hey Theo," she said my name so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"Hello Libby," I said fairly formally. I saw he head turn to look at me but stopped and she kept her gaze to the front.

"Whose the teacher for this class?" she asked.

"Don't rightly know." I said, "The past six years we have had a different teacher each year. People say the position was cursed. Maybe this year we'll be lucky and get one that lasts." The teacher strolled in.

"Good afternoon class, I am Professor Xander." He said. He jumped right into the lesson. And I had to admit that given our past Professor's he did rather well. The bell chimed and we left heading for the last class before dinner.

* * *

*Liberty's POV*

Dinner was a quiet event. Well I was the quiet one anyway. Sitting between Theo and Malfoy and the noise was giving me a headache. Finally I gave up and pushed my plate away with a sigh and listened to the conversation going on around me until I felt someone's gaze burning a hole in the back of my head. Turning I saw Potter and Weasley staring at me. Again. They saw me watching and quickly averted their gaze.

With a muttered curse I pushed myself up and walked over to their table and dropped my hands on the table bracing against it.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked sharply. The hall went quiet as all heads turned toward me. Their eyes grew wide a brief moment before narrowing. Finally Potter spoke.

"Why did they chose you to swap with 'Mione?" His question actually floored me. I could see the tips of my hair going scarlet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know it probably sucked…I've been working on this one for a while now…please don't hate me for how much it sucked….I'm sorry…**


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note….**

**Sorry guys things have been Chaotic….Please don't hate me but I'm going on Hiatus for a little bit…get my creativity going again…Working on a story that _IF_ I ever finish I'm going to try and get published. It's my own work so we will see were it goes…Again Please don't hate me this is just something I need to do. Don't worry I'll be back to Liberty, Lexi, and Echopaw soon….**

**Oh and on another note please keep your fingers crossed I'm waiting to hear back from a Pre-veterinary college in Ohio….hoping for a think envelope….**

**~Lexi….**


End file.
